


The Cold Bitter End

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [ATHxLK] Ain watches as the warmth from Elsword's body disappears...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I’ve taken a liking to AinxElboy...I’ve been seeing a lot of artwork featuring an Ain holding a hurt Elboy so I thought, hey, why don’t I write about it?! OST I was listening/thinking about while writing was Reminiscence (Music Box). Since Ain disappears if Elboy forgets him...what if he disappeared if Elboy passed away as well? Or would his memory live on?

Every second, the warmth from Elsword’s body was fading. Not sure what else to do, Ain held him close to him in his arms.

            ‘… _Is this how it ends?_ ’ Ain wondered.

            Overhead the clouds were a dark ominous gray. They were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a drab field filled only with mundane rocks.

            Ain touched Elsword’s face. His lips and cheeks were pale. Ain remembered when they were so full of life all red and glowing. Never did Ain had trouble accepting the facts, but now, he couldn’t believe what was happening. ‘ _…What is this feeling inside my chest…?_ ’ He felt as if an icy arrow had lodged itself into the center of his heart. It splintered through the rest of his veins and caused his body to tremble. ‘ _…Perhaps this is…_ ’

            A faraway memory wafted into Ain’s mind.

-

            “Why are you crying?” Ain had asked Elsword. He remembered the look of pity Elsword had given him.

            “…I’m crying because I’m sad, Ain. It hurts…right here,” Elsword replied as he touched Ain’s heart with his warm hand.

            Ain touched Elsword’s hand with his own cold one. “Why are you sad?”

            Elsword placed his forehead on Ain’s chest. Tears fell onto the dusty road. “…When someone dies or disappears, you can’t get them back…”

            Ain didn’t understand then, but now…

-

            Warm tears flowed down his cold impassive face.

‘ _…It hurts…it hurts a lot…Elsword…_ ’

‘ _You have taught me what joy was._ ’ An image of Elsword’s shining smile appeared in his head.

‘ _You have shown me what anger was._ ’ He remembered when Elsword was angry besides him as they fought demons who had done wrong.

‘ _You have even let me experience what love was._ ’ That sweet kiss Elsword gave him never left his mind.

‘ _Even though I never showed these emotions, it was as if you knew what I was feeling or how I wanted to feel…_ ’

‘ _And now…you have given me sorrow…_ ’

The remaining warmth left Elsword’s body. He was now as cold as ice. Ain held him tight.

He then started to feel ethereal.

‘ _…Is this how death feels like?_ ’ Shiny aqua illuminating particles of him began to break from him and float into the sky. _‘…To share these feelings and experiences with you…I regret nothing…’_

‘ _...Elsword…perhaps I will see you soon…_ ’

...Ain then faded and dissipated into the gloomy sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I really...appreciate Ain so much. He makes my heart hurt ;u; (How he doesn’t want to be forgotten and all that) I don’t know what anyone else has seen, but, to my sorrow, I see that a lot of people don’t like Elboy. It’s perhaps the places I’m looking at or the people that surround me (online) in certain places. I really don’t understand why. (...Elboy is my favorite;;;...) The only thing I can think of is that other characters are more liked than him so he is overshadowed. But, I’m really glad than Ain acknowledges him and such. It’s like he makes up for all the lost love Elboy needs ;u;  
> Oh! And if anyone has any suggestions for Ain x Elboy, I’ll be happy to write them~


End file.
